


Blue

by lies_d



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a follower-appreciation prompt awhile back on <a href="http://notalickofsense.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr account</a>:  Thor and Loki are trying for a baby, but Loki has to be in Jotun form to conceive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

The first time they tried, Loki insisted they do it in the dark. 

"I know what a frost giant looks like," said Thor. "You will always be beautiful to me," he insisted.

"Don't try to sway me with your honey words, Thor Odinson. If you want a child as much as I do, this is how it must be." Loki drew the heavy curtains shut and blew out the last candle in the room.

Thor didn't hear him transform, but when next they touched his skin was cool as fresh water, and when they kissed he tasted like the first breath of a winter's day.

~~~

"I wonder why your touch doesn't burn me," Thor mused one night after they had finished. He was tracing the raised lines on Loki's skin with his fingers. Though he wished he could follow them everywhere, on every part, he knew Loki would change back soon. Necessary as it was to be in Jotun form to conceive, he never lingered in it for long, and Thor had still yet to see him in his first, truer shape. 

"Perhaps the heat of passion is more forgiving than the heat of battle," replied Loki.

"Mmm, perhaps." Thor kissed Loki's shoulder where he found a whorl in the lines. There was still so much they didn't know about Loki and his heritage. Did Jotuns need certain conditions in order to conceive? Did they have a fertility cycle? Thor had been trying to make a child with Loki for two whole seasons now with no indication of success. The question skirted his mind; were Jotuns even able to interbreed with Aesir?

The throne awaited him; in a few short years Thor would take it, and for the good of Asgard, he would need a consort and an heir. If Loki bore his child before then, none could insist he choose another. But if not... 

Thor kissed the edge of Loki's mouth and nudged his legs open. "One more time," he insisted. With a lazy chuckle, Loki gave him his way.

~~~

Another two seasons passed; now it had been a whole year. 

Father was keen now to discuss choosing a bride for Thor. They hadn't told him of their affair - they hadn't told anyone. Though not kin by blood, they had been raised brothers, and such a union would be considered distasteful. If they had a child, the matter would be settled. But they did not, even after trying for so long.

Thor could see a deep hurt in Loki's eyes one night while they took their evening meal and Father suggested a maiden for Thor to consider. He couldn't imagine how they would survive together if he were forced to marry another. To have his brother as a lover while keeping a wife - it would tarnish his honour and bring strife to his household. Thor could endure if he must, for Loki's sake, but would Loki suffer such indignity? 

Thor knew his brother's heart, and knew how much it pained him to be an outsider - an interloper. Would he stay and be scorned as such forever? Did Thor have any right to ask him to do so?

~~~ 

That night their coupling had an urgency Thor hadn't known he was capable of. He took Loki on the floor before they could even reach the bed, and then lifted him up to take him against the wall. 

In his passion, Thor ripped the curtain down from the nearby window and moonlight flooded the room. 

Thor saw Loki for the first time; his skin blue and his eyes blood red, lines making graceful patterns all over his skin. 

Though Thor's eyes widened with wonder, the shock on Loki's face quickly turned to horror. He pushed Thor away and tried to flee, but Thor caught him and held him fast. 

"No, please stay. You're so beautiful. I must have you - please, please stay, my beloved." 

With his arms wrapped around Loki from behind, Thor could feel him trembling, but there was nonetheless steel in his little brother's voice when he said, "You're an idiot Thor, blind and stupid both."

Thor smiled into Loki's hair. "I'm an idiot but you love me. And I still want you." The proof of his desire lay between them, full and heavy against the cleft of Loki's ass. 

Loki didn't answer, but he soon stopped trembling. Thor kissed his neck, and then his shoulder, and then slowly circled him to he could trail kisses up to his lips. 

Loki let himself be guided to the bed, where they sank into the sheets and made love in full sight of each other for the first time. 

~~~ 

In the morning Thor awoke to an empty bed. Loki wasn't too far, however. Seated on a chair facing away from him, Loki was wrapped in a sheet, his attentions turned to an object in his hands. 

Thor could see blue skin peeking out at the nape of his neck. He arose and went to him. "You're still..." 

Loki looked up to him. The blue skin of his face was even more beautiful by daylight. "In Jotun form? Yes. I can't change back. I've tried." 

In his voice was sadness, fear, and something else... 

When Loki lifted his hands to him, Thor understood. It was a crystal Loki had acquired from their mother, one that they checked every morning they were together. It was round, and had remained white for a year. Now there was red inside of it, glowing like a small flame. 

Loki was carrying his child. 

~~~

It took weeks for Thor to coax Loki out of his room. The fact that Thor was afraid himself didn't help. The people of Asgard could be unkind, and he was afraid for Loki's sake - for what they would say of him, and to him. Thor loved him now more than ever and would protect him all of his days, and he hated to think to think of the hardship and scorn Loki might face now, because of him. But their love was not an easy one. Thor vowed to do what he could to be worthy of it. 

Thor readied himself to approach their parents together. He had studied the laws, and he knew the customs. He was prepared to counter any arguments they might make. When at last they stood together before the Allfather and Queen Frigga, Thor was girded for the worst.

But when Loki showed Frigga the crystal, she rushed to embrace him, uncaring of the colour of his skin, joy filling her eyes with tears. Odin clapped Thor's shoulder proudly and gave them his blessing.

They would make wonderful grandparents, just as Thor and Loki would go on to take their places as rulers of Asgard, and guide the realm with all the strength, wisdom, patience and love that they had learned from their parents.


End file.
